


Scales & Tails

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, ColdwaveWeekend2018, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragon Mick Rory, Dragons, Fluff, Food, Jewelry, M/M, Merpeople, Merperson Leonard Snart, Merperson Lisa Snart, Moving In Together, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick’s from the mountain; Len’s from the sea.  A feast by the lake fills them with glee.





	Scales & Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> written for day one of Coldwave Weekend: Watery Wonderland.
> 
> Dedicated to an actual angel who likes dragons.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read this on tumblr here!](https://messterpiecetheater.tumblr.com/post/175802601425/scales-tails)

Flames roared to life when Mick spit on the kindling.  Meat from the mountain and the sea filled the air with succulent scents that would make even a sated entity hungry once more.

Len flicked water at Mick’s forepaw with his tail: an azure thing shimmering with damp sunlight.  Len smirked when Mick looked at him.  Mick rumbled playfully; Len dove underwater.  Mick watched the water shift, waiting for Len to emerge.

Len leapt out of the water to splash more water at him—reaching high enough to reach Mick’s nostrils.  Len had plenty of time to dive back under the water while Mick flinched and blinked.

Mick ran his paw through the water.  He could cause a tidal wave with one _wap_ of his wing if he wanted to.

Mick crouched low and squinted at the water.

...Len leapt onto Mick’s snout, tracing Mick’s scales with damp, webbed fingers.

Mick smiled.  His snout was basically a heating rock; Len couldn’t resist it.  Mick ran his claws gently along Len’s back and tail.  Other dragons thought it was weird that he blunted his claws—assumed it was a weakness—but fire and fangs like his didn’t need them.  Besides, going by the wails of his enemies, blunt fangs hurt more anyway.

They were soon chowing down on roasted beasts and fish.  Mick purred and Len hummed because the flavors were just as scrumptious as the scents.  They were juicy and tender and warmed both their tummies

Mick used a claw to get a bit out of his teeth while Len licked his fingers.

Len patted the side of Mick’s snout, code for _down_.

Mick frowned...  He liked having Len where he could keep an eye on him.  He couldn’t follow him in the water.

Len crawled over and pecked the spot between Mick’s eyes so Mick would feel better.

Mick lowered and tilted his head towards the water so it’d be easier for Len to enter it again.

Len smiled up at him and flicked more water at his face.

Mick snorted, shaking the water away; then Mick swirled the water around him until Len got dizzy.

Len laughed, a melody of popping bubbles.  Len held up a waiting hand, dove under the water, and brought back a clam.

Len opened it, revealing a pearl that was so perfectly spherical and icy that it was almost like a snowball.

Mick held it carefully in his paws.  Dragons tended to have treasure stolen from them, but to have treasure given to them?  That made it all the more precious.  Its priceless value skyrocketed by being from Len.

Mick pressed his snout to Len’s forehead.  Len trilled affectionately.

Mick shielded it safely in his paw, then flapped his winged arms to fly back to his cave.  Len waved goodbye before returning to the sea.

Len and Lisa explored the pools and waterways Mick had dug out for them, all connected to the hot spring in his cave that was large enough for Mick to join them in.  There were so many stones on the bottom that they’d never seen in the sea: silver dotted with lavender and turquoise.  The siblings gathered a small hoard by the time Len sighed wistfully.

Len whipped around when he heard a noise that sounded like air bubbling to the surface: Lisa’s laughter.  He glared inquisitively at her.

She held her hands against her heart and sighed in a mockingly love-struck manner.

Len folded his arms and simmered.  That just made Lisa form _lips_ with her hand and moan against it.  Len flicked his fingers against her forehead.  She scoffed out a pained sound yet schooled her features into a smug expression when Len’s indignant frown softened into a smile because Mick ambled over and pressed his snout to Len’s forehead.  Her smirk wrapped around her face when Len presented Mick the prettiest stone he’d found.

Mick’s smiles always warmed her brother; the effect started affecting Lisa after they began living here—where their father couldn’t follow.

Mick had a gift of his own for Len.

Lisa covered her gasp with her hands.

Len stared at it with eyes as wide as they could go.

It was a gold bangle centered with _the_ pearl.  Mick must’ve had a human craft it!

Lisa nudged Len forward so he’d accept Mick’s proposal already _c’mon_!

Len practically melted from the gesture.  He clipped it on his wrist and wore it proudly.

Mick and Len shared another snout-forehead touch afterwards.


End file.
